Cicatrices du passé - Tome 2
by xQueen
Summary: Bella est prit au piège par " Le Vampire ", alors que tous le monde croient qu'elle avait simplement ressentit le besoin de s'éloignée quelques temps de New York, excepté Edward. Mais lorsque deux semaines passent sans aucunes nouvelles, la tension monte d'un cran. Parallèlement, les meurtres de toutes les jolies jeunes femmes continue encore et encore.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

- PDV Bella -

Plaquée contre le mur de brique de l'arrière de la brigade, je fixai Edward dans les yeux. Il ne lâchait pas mon regard depuis un moment et je faisais de même. Seul un petit espace nous séparait et la tentation de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes était terriblement forte, mais je devais apprendre à me contrôler : Ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé était encré en moi et je ne pouvais le pardonner si facilement. Non seulement parce que c'était au de-là de mes moyens, mais également parce qu'il ne méritait même pas un pardon de ma part. Cependant, je savais qu'un moment ou un autre, je l'excuserai pour ses erreurs, car je l'aimai trop pour ça, mais il fallait qu'il patiente, c'était encore trop frais dans mon esprit.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Nous étions si proche que je sentais son haleine mentholée frapper contre mes lèvres et mon nez. Je savourais discrètement cet odeur irrésistible.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Laisse-moi une chance, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de ne pas faire couler mes larmes. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je ne faisais que ça ? Pourquoi avais-je cette désagrable impression de n'être bonne qu'à pleurer ?

-Bella, réponds-moi, je t'en pris, supplia-t-il.

Je rouvrais les yeux et plantai une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient aussi suppliants que ses paroles et j'aurai aimée pouvoir partir et rentrer chez moi, mais c'était impossible. J'étais bloquée contre la paroi froide de la brigade et Edward avait placer chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et soudain, la scène sembla à un cliché parmis tant d'autre, comme dans les films. Remarquez, j'aurai aimée que ce soit le cas, car cela voudrait donc dire que la douleur que je ressens au fond de mon coeur, ne serait que fictive, irréelle.

-Je ne peut pas, lâchais-je enfin.

-On peut toujours avoir le choix, rétorqua-t-il.

Il était désespérer, mais en même temps, je voyais que sa patience avait des limites et plus les minutes défilaient, plus il commençait à perdre ses moyens.

-Pas dans certains cas, le contrais-je.

Il grogna, avant de fermer fortement les yeux.

-Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, lâcha-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard. Dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien à mon égard et je te laisserai tranquille.

Ce petit malin savait y faire. Il me prenait par les sentiments. Cependant, il ne me connaissait pas assez bien. Malgré que je sois parfois une piètre menteusse, il m'arrivait de parvenir à mentir convenablement, surtout lorsque cela touchait ma tranquilité. Je sais qu'il souffrirait encore plus que maintenant, lorsque je lui dirais que je ne l'aime plus, mais n'était-ce pas de sa faute si pendant plus de cinq ans j'ai souffert ?

-Je ne t'aime pas, lâchais-je finalement. J'ai pensée plusieurs fois que tu étais mon âme-soeur, mais je ne mesurai seulement pas à quel point je me trompai.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Edward ferma les yeux et des larmes vinrent glisser sur son visage. Que dis-je, sur son magnifique visage. Je me retins d'alleuirs d'essuyer ses perles salées et de lui dire que je l'aimai toujours, que je voulais simplement qu'il me laisse tranquille quelques temps.

-Sa ne peut pas continuer entre-nous, continuais-je.

A présent que j'étais lancer, j'avais besoin de déballer ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Même si mes paroles sonnaient vrais à mes oreilles, et que mon esprit me dictait de faire ce que j'étais en train de dire, mon coeur, quant à lui, criait qu'Edward mériait simplement ce qu'il méritait et qu'après qu'il est bien souffert, je pourrai lui retomber dans les bras.

-Je ne peut pas me dire à chaque fois que je t'embrasse, que je te tiens la main, où que je te regarde, me dire que... Que tu es le meurtrier de mes parents. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidée de partir.

A vrai dire, je venais seulement de le décidée maintenant, mais en y réfléchissant, l'idée ne semblait pas déplaisante, mais plutôt bonne. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui, également de mon frère qui savérait ne pas être si innocent que ça dans l'histoire, mais aussi de New York. Partir loin de mes problèmes, voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Certains me traîterons probablement de lâche, car au lieu de régler mes problèmes, je l'ait fuis, mais je m'en moquais éperduemment. Je pourrai retourner dans ma ville natale et vivre dans la maison de mon enfance - maison qui était à présent à mon nom et à celui d'Emmett. Cinq ans e-demi que je n'y avait pas mis les pieds, mais peut-être que cela m'aiderait dans mon deuil.

A mes paroles, Edward se recula et ses bras tombèrent mollement le long de son corps. J'en profitai pour me décaler du mur.

-Où comptes-tu aller ?

Sa voix était froide et étrangement, je me revis plusieurs mois plutôt, lors de mes débuts dans la brigade et qu'Edward était distant envers moi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison apparente. Raison, qui, aujourd'hui, demeurait être toujours un mystère pour moi, Isabella Marie Swan.

-Là où j'aurai toujours dû être, rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules, comme-ci cela semblait être une évidence.

Edward fronça les sourcils, avant que sa mâchoire ne tombe. Il était intelligent le petit, il avait compris. Cependant, je me sentis obliger de le dire de vive voix, comme pour rendre réel le faite que j'allai retourner dans ma ville natale, et auprès d'Angela, ma meilleure amie.

-À Forks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà, le prologue de ce nouveau tome est posté ! J'espère que la deuxième partie de mon histoire vous plaira comme le premier tome._

_**Une amie m'a lancé un défi : Avoir dix commentaires ou plus sur cette petite partie. Elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dit que vous en n'êtes capable. Prouvez-lui le contraire ! :)**_

_Bisous et à jeudi prochain. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_" Grâce à toi, ma vie avait enfin du sens. Mais sans toi, mon existence redevint sombre, car la claireté de mon monde était toi, et tu as disparue. "_

_**xQueen**_

PDV - Edward

_Lundi 10 mars 2014 - 21:20_

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines jours pour jours, que ma Bella avait mystérieusement disparue. Tous disaient que je me faisais du soucis pour rien, que Bella ne voulait que prendre un peu de recule, seulement, c'était seulement ce qu'ils tentaient de ce persuader. Personnes ne savaient ce qui c'était passé ; Lorsque, le lendemain de notre journée chez mes parents, j'attendais Bella en bas de son immeuble pour que nous allions au travail ensemble, elle n'est jamais venue. J'étais inquièt qu'elle n'arrive jamais, mais j'essayai cependant de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle n'avait simplement pas entendue son réveille sonné, mais lorsque je suis arrivé devant chez elle, la porte de son appartement était ouverte, et il n'y avait aucunes traces d'elle dans une des pièces. Je me rappelle que son manteau était déposé sur le dossier de son canapé et si Bella était partie quelque part, elle n'aurait jamais laissé son manteau et la porte de chez elle ouverte.

Bella me manquait affreusement. Je me demandai bien qui pouvait vouloir lui faire du mal. Lorsqu'une personne kidnappe quelqu'un, il se cache forcément une raison derrière.

-Hey, Edward ! Alors, j'ai appris qu'Ambrella avait disparu ?

Jacob arriva près de moi avec un grand sourire sur le visage, que j'eu envie de lui faire ravaler, mais je me retins.

-C'est Bella, dis-je les dents serrés.

Il haussa les épaules pour seule réponse, avant de prendre place derrière le bureau de ma petite amie - soit à côté de moi - là où elle était censé être en ce moment même.

-J'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble, poursuivit-il. Bravo, tu as gagné.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, tout en lui répondant d'une voix froide :

-Je ne considère pas ma relation avec Bella comme un jeu, Jacob. Je me raclai la gorge en poursuivant : Que fais-tu ici ? Normalement, si tu es là, c'est pour voir mon père, pas moi.

Jack étant le procureur, devait toujours passé par le chef, donc par Carlisle. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le cabot vienne me parler, tout deux nous nous détestions, mais d'habitude, seuls quelques mots sont échangés, comparé à maintenant.

-Je me fais du soucis pour Ambr... Pour Bella. Sache que je suis cette affaire de très près et que je suis également convaincue que s'est un enlèvement et non une fugue.

-Merci, dis-je en hochant la tête, pour une fois nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en s'éloignant vers le bureau de mon père. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils annonce de la pluie pour ce soir ?

Je soupirai sans prendre la peine de répondre, alors que je fixai le cadre posé sur mon bureau : C'était Bella, une photo que j'avais pris chez elle pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me ratacher lui appartenant. Son visage angélique, ce sourire d'ange qui a pris possession de ses lèvres, son petit nez, la brillance de ses cheveux. Franchement, qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

PDV - Alice

Peu après vingt deux heures, Jasper arriva à la maison, ayant terminer sa journée de travail. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sans manteau, puis prit place à mes côtés. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien, lui posant silencieusement _la_ question qui m'avait brûlée les lèvres toute la journée.

-Toujours aucuns indices, soupira Jasper. Je suis désolé.

J'accotai ma tête sur son épaule et soupirait à mon tour. Petite Bella, où te caches-tu ?

-Je suis sûr que Bella a simplement voulue prendre un peu de recule, pourquoi l'aurait-on kidnapper ?

-Je pense la même chose que toi, répondit mon chéri, mais Edward dit qu'elle a été enlevé, alors en tant que petit frère, je me dois de l'aider dans ses recherches, tout comme Carlisle le fait, même si papa et moi trouvons cela inutile.

Je me mis soudainement à repenser au coup de téléphone que m'avait donner Rosalie cette après-midi pour me parler de Bella et décidai d'en faire part à Jasper :

-J'ai eue Rose au téléphone cette après-midi et nous avons discuter de Bella. Elle pense comme Edward, tu sais. Au départ, elle ne pensait pas que c'était un enlèvement, mais après avoir connu les impressions de ton frère, elle s'est dit qu'Edward ne pouvait pas se tromper, car lorsque l'on aime une personne, on ressens lorsque le partenaire ne va pas bien.

Jasper resta silencieux un moment, fixant droit devant lui, comme je le faisais. Le canapé étant face à la télé, nous pouvions voir notre reflet et je me redis compte que mon visage montrait une incroyable fatigue. Avec l'histoire de Bella, j'avais dû mal à dormir et même si j'étais fatiguée, je ne dormais que très peu.

-Que pense Emmett de cette histoire ?

-Il ne sait pas dans quel camp aller. Il se demande comme nous, pourquoi on l'aurait enlever et en même temps, il se demande pour quel raison elle aurait fugué.

Lizzy se mit à pleurer et Jasper se leva, me décalant doucement de son corps. Alors qu'il allait quitter le salon pour calmer notre fille, je lui posai :

-Jazz, et si Bella avait été kidnapper comme toutes ses autres femmes de l'enquête ? Et si elle mourait comme toutes les jeunes filles ?

Mon amoureux revint vers moi, oubliant un instant les pleures de notre fille et prit mon visage en coupe, pour que nos regards soient à la même hauteur.

-Si Bella s'est fait kidnapper, je ne pense pas que ce soit par ses meurtriers.

-Tu n'en s'est rien, dis-je en me levant.

Mes nerfs commençaient peut à peut à me lâcher, causé par la fatigue, mais également par la perdre de perdre l'une de mes deux meilleures amies.

-Tu ne sais pas combien de temps ses hommes gardes ses filles en captivité. Rien nous prouve que les femmes qui se font tuer reste quelques heures avec ses tueurs, comme rien nous dit qu'elles ne sont pas prisonnière pendant des semaines.

-Alice, si des femmes disparaisaient pendant plus de trois jours, ne crois-tu pas que nous aurions été sujet de plaintes d'enlèvement, au poste ?

Jasper venait d'avoir une bonne réponse, qui me calma faiblement. Aucunes plaintes n'avaient été proférées, ce qui signifiait que les jeunes femmes qui se font tuer chaque jours, ne restait que très peut de temps avec les meurtrier, hors, deux semaines déjà que Bella n'était plus parmis nous.

-Ne t'en fait pas, si Bella a vraiment été enlever, Edward et moi feront le nécessaire pour la retrouvrer.

-Ok, souriais-je doucement. Mais maintenant, va calmer les pleurs et les hurlements de ta fille, avant qu'elle n'est plus de voix.

Jazz émit un petit rire, alors que je pensais intérieurement que nous avions eu une bonne idée de laisser Jason dormir chez Carlisle et Esmée, sinon il aurait été réveiller et lui pour se rendormir, ce n'était pas simple du tout.

PDV - Le Vampire

-Tu veux changer comme tu procèdes ?

Ma voix résonnait dans la grande pièce vide et vieillit par le temps.

-Oui, répondit la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Premièrement, ils croiront que c'est terminer, plus de tueries, puis ils prendront peur en constatant que les femmes disparaisent et ne meurts pas immédiatement.

-Et donc, ils croiront que Bella est sur le point de bientôt mourir.

-C'est exacte, alors qu'en vérité, leur très chère Bella se consummera faiblement.

Nous éclatons ensuite tous les deux de rire, puis je raccrochai. Je remis mon portable à sa place initiale, sois dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et quittait prit les vieux escaliers de l'immeuble abandonné. J'entrai dans le deuxième appartement du palier, là où je logeai, et me plaçai derrière mon bureau. J'ouvrai mon cahier, et relus les quelques notes qui y étaient inscrites.

_Jour 1_

_Isabella est enfin à ma possession, et ce, depuis à présent deux bonnes heures. Elle est toujours inconsciente dû au coup de batte que je lui est donner sur la tête, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à ce réveiller. _

_Jour 2_

_Ca fait quelques heures que ma beauté est réveillée. Elle était un peu dans les vapes à son réveille et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très mal à la tête, rien d'étonnant. Mais son mal devait vraiment être intense, pour qu'elle ne m'est pas reconnu. D'accord, j'ai changé, au bout de cinq ans, les gens changes, c'est normal, mais quand même. Elle m'a demander un doliprane et je lui est dis que je lui apporterait. Ca fait trois heures que je lui est dit ça. Finalement, cette mission est plus drôle que ce que je croyais. _

_Jour 5_

_C'est la deuxième fois que je vais voir Isabella, cette fois-ci, c'était pour la nourrir. J'y suis aller avec une cagoule, comme ça je l'effraie plus, mais je suis quand même pressée de faire connaître mon identité, autre Etant attachée aux poignets - également aux chevilles - je l'ai moi-même fait manger, comme un petit bébé. C'était très amusant pour moi. Je pensai qu'elle allait refusé la nourriture que j'avais préparer spécialement pour elle, mais elle l'avait engloutit très rapidement. En même temps, cinq jours sans manger, j'aurai dû m'en douter. _

_Jour 12_

_Ma petite prisonnière à reprit bien des forces et se débats presque constamment pour défaires les anneaux de métals qui la retiens. Elle me supplit de faire connaître ma véritable identité, et je lui est dis qu'elle la connaîtrait bientôt. Honnêtement, malgré que je sois pressé de me faire découvrir, il faut que j'attende les ordres de mon patron pour me montrer autre qu'avec cette ridicule cagoule noire. _

Après avoir relu mes notes, je m'appliquai à rédiger la note suivante avec mon plus beau stylo à plume, cadeau de mon grand-père.

_Jour 16_

_J'ai nourri Isabelle il y a deux jours. Je lui est apporter de la purée aujourd'hui et lors de la deuxième bouchée, elle m'a tout recrachée sur le visage. Mon patron m'ayant demander d'être autoritaire le plus possible à partir du quatorzième jours, je lui est donner une bonne giffle avant de partir avec l'assiette quasiment pleine dans les mains. _

PDV - Edward

Est-elle en train de souffrire ? Avait-elle peur ? Pleurait-elle ?

Tant de question concernant celle que j'aimai me torturait l'esprit constamment et je pensai sérieusement que j'allai devenir fou. Ne pas connaître l'identité de la personne qui l'avait kidnapper, ne pas en savoir la raison et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer, me faisant souffrire et me m'était également en colère. Elle a probablement disparu peu de temps après qu'Emmett l'est ramenée chez elle après la journée chez mes parents et si seulement je n'avais pas laisser Emmett ramener sa soeur, j'aurai peut-être pu apercevoir dans la rue une personne suspecte. Je suis convaincu que j'aurai été apte de la protéger, mais bien sûr, Emmett avait voulu raccompagner sa soeur et j'avais accepté. Pourquoi suis-je si idiot ? Bella m'en voudra probablement que je ne l'ai pas protéger. Je suis le pire des petits amis.

Bella, où es-tu, bordel ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais grâce à toi, ma vie avait enfin du sens. Mais sans toi, mon existence redevint sombre, car la claireté de mon monde était toi, et tu as disparue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, le chapitre 2 arrivera jeudi prochain. De combien de reviews êtes vous capable de monter cette fois-ci ?

Avez-vous pensez à la fiction Seventeen Forever ? ( Voir note précédente )

Je m'en vais poster le premier chapitre !

xoxo


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

PDV - Le vampire

_Jour 17_

_Je suis au deuxième étages de l'immeuble, c'est l'étage auquel je passe le plus de temps, car c'est là que l'immeuble est le plus en état, malgré que la peinture ne ressemble plus vraiment à grand chose et que les carellages du sol ne sont présent qu'à quelques endroits. Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'Isabella est au sous-sol, soit trois étages plus bas que moi et je l'entends hurler comme une folle. Je suis certain que bientôt, elle n'aura plus de voix. _

_Jour 18_

_J'ai apporté un restant de pâtes ce midi, qu'elle s'est empressée d'avaler, sans tout me recracher à la figure cette fois-ci. Il valait mieux pour elle. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle a la voix enrouée et je me fais un plaisir de lui ordonner de crier et lorsqu'elle refuse, il est amusant de la giffler. _

_Jour 19 _

_Demain fera trois semaines que j'ai Isabella à ma disposition. Nous serons le 23 avril. Que le temps passe vite ! Demain, j'ai l'ordre d'enfin me faire connaître. Je sens que se sera amusant. _

**- 23 Avril -**

Je paignai soigneusement mes cheveux blonds, les rabattants en arrière, avant de sourire sadiquement. Aujourd'hui faisait trois semaines qu'Isabella se trouvait en ma possession et je devais lui faire connaître ma véritable identité. En cinq ans, je n'avais pas énormément changer, alors je savais qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à me reconnaître.

Je quittai mon appartement et descendai les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol. Je poussai la vieille porte délavée de toutes couleurs et aperçue instantanément Bella qui regardait le sol. Je claquai fortement la porte derrière-moi, montrant ainsi ma présence, et Bella sursauta avant de relever la tête. Et son expression était à mourir de rire : La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller, quelque chose que je n'aurai manquer pour rien au monde.

PDV - Bella

Chaque jours qui passaient, je les comptais. Le temps passait lentement, et plus ça allait, plus je me demandais si je parviendrais un jour à sortir de ce trou. Voilà trois semaines que j'étais prisonnière de, probablement, de mon harceleur surnommé " Le Vampire ", ce psychopathe. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me frapper et à m'insulter et me nourrissait d'une nourriture infecte qu'il laissait probablement traîner en dehors du frigo quelques temps avant de mis donner. Parfois, je lui en crache à la figure, c'est plus fort que moi. Une fois, je l'ai entendu discuter au téléphoner, mais les mots étaient trop confus pour ma tête.

L'endroit dans lequel je me trouvai était certainement une vieille cave, emplis d'humidité et d'une odeur qui dans les débuts, me donnait des hauts de coeurs - à présent, j'avais appris à mis habituer. Dans un coin à gauche, il y avait quatre casier gris et rouiller par le temps. A droit, plaqué contre le mur, un lit que l'on peu trouver dans les cabinets de médecin, vous savez, tout en cuir noir. Sauf que celui-ci doit probablement venir d'un asile pour fou - tient sa irait très bien avoir " Le Vampire " - car il y a des attaches au niveau des pieds, des chevilles et du ventre.

Je sortis de mes pensées, lorsque je sursautai par le claquement d'une porte - celle bien sûr de la pièce souillée dans laquelle je me trouvais. Cette image ressemblait à toutes les autres que j'avais pu voir depuis que j'étais ici ; lui entrant et avançant vers moi d'une démarche décontracté, parfois presque féline, vêtu de son éternel cagoule noir qui ne laissait apercevoir que ses yeux bleus et son sourire maquiavélique. Cependant, cette fois-ci, une chose changeait : Il ne portait pas de cagoule, laissant son visage à l'air, me laissant découvrir son identité et ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement, avant que des larmes ne grimpent dans mes yeux.

_Oh, tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. J'avais envisagé que tu m'aurais insulté et hurler dessus, pas que tu serais triste.

_Ce sont des larmes de déception, pauvre crétin, crachais-je.

_Voyons, Isabella, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais sortir de ta vie sans un au revoir, tu ne crois pas ?

Je baissai la tête. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le reconnaîre, en faite ? Cette démarche, ce sourire, ces yeux si profond et froid, cette voix grave ?

- Flash Back -

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

Sa valise tomba lourdement sur le plancher marron glacé de l'entrée de la maison, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, plantant ainsi son regard chocolat, similaire au mien, dans mes yeux emplis de tristesse et de douleur. Cependant, j'étais surprise que mon frère ne se soit pas rendu compte du mal qu'il me causait, lui qui disait si bien que l'on arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Emmett savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que je n'étais pas encore très bien rétablie de la mort de papa et maman, malgré que cela fasse déjà quatre ans.

_Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant le regard, trouvant ses pieds plutôt intéressants.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était lui qui choisissait de partir, loin de moi l'idée de le mettre à la porte, alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je fermai les yeux, libérant quelques larmes qui s'échouèrent sur mes joues, avant de finir leur traversée dans mon cou.

Je l'entendis approcher, mais ne daignai pas rouvrir les yeux. Le plancher craquait sous ses pas, et ce n'est que lorsque je n'entendis plus rien que je rouvris lentement les paupières.

Mon frère n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi et me regardait. Il me fit un faible sourire, qu'en temps normal, je lui aurais rendu. Or, à cet instant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sourire, surtout à lui.

_Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais la refermai aussitôt. C'était une bonne question. Arriverai-je à lui pardonner ? Réussirais-je à oublier son abandon ?

_Je ne sais pas, chuchotais-je.

_Je suis certain que tu arriveras à oublier. Avec le temps.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou plutôt lui qu'il essayait de convaincre, mais pour moi, cela ne marchait absolument pas.

_Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Emmett ! M'exclamai-je, terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule. Pourquoi me laisses-tu sur le bas côté ?

_Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, Bella. Que j'ai grandi et que, arrivé à un certain âge, on change.

_Je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

_Tu sais très bien que tu es plus mature que tous ces jeunes du lycée. Je suis confiant au sujet de ton avenir, soeurette.

_Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je suis peut-être plus mature, mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre encore des choses sur la vie qui m'entoure et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je le vis serrer les poings. Il était énervé.

_J'ai vingt-et-un ans, merde ! J'ai largement passé l'âge d'être commandé par une gamine qui vient d'être majeur il y a seulement quelques mois !

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'il me crie ainsi dessus. Il me faisait du mal, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Je savais parfaitement que j'aurai dû répliquer face à sa tirade plus que blessante, mais les mots m'échapaient.

Il repartit vers la porte d'entrée, prit sa valise dans ses mains.

_Combien as-tu de drogue dans ton sang, en ce moment ?

La question était partie toute seule. La seule fois où je le lui avais posé, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas que je le juge sur ce qu'il faisait, que savoir combien de gramme il avait avalé ne me regardait absolument pas. Mais j'étais sa petite soeur, j'avais quand même le droit de savoir !

_Cela ne te regarde pas, dit-il durement. Mêle-toi de ton monde, tu ne fait pas partie du mien.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, prêt à partir.

_Tu ne peux pas, Emmett, chuchotai-je. Je vais devenir quoi sans toi ? A... A la mort de papa et maman, tu avais juré d'être toujours près de moi, tant que j'aurai besoin de toi. Te rends-tu compte que tu brises la dernière promesse que tu auras fait aux parents ?

_J'ai changé, Bella. Rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.

_Jeff m'attend.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la maison, mais je le hélai en me relevant.

_Je t'aime, Emmett. Tu es mon grand frère et cela ne changera jamais. Quoi que tu puisses devenir, je t'aimerai. Mais je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça. Qu'auraient pensé papa et maman s'ils avaient appris que tu te droguais ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient fière de leur fils ?

J'essayais de garder une voix calme, mais la colère prenait légèrement le dessus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de les rouvrir.

_Ils ne sont plus là. Si toute ma vie je me fie à ce que papa et maman aurait voulu, je n'aurai pas finis.

Sa valise à la main, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front.

J'aurai aimé le repouser, lui dire qu'à partir du moment où il passerait la porte, il ne serait plus mon frère, qu'il ne serait plus rien pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Et si jamais un jour il réapparaissait dans ma vie, je l'accepterai à nouveau à bras ouverts, rien que parce qu'il est mon frère et quoi qu'il fasse, je l'aimais. Et ça, mon frère le savait parfaitement.

_Je t'aime, petite soeur, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, au moment de traverser la porte, il daigna me regarder une dernière fois et de me faire un petit sourire.

-Prend soin de toi, Bella.

Il passa le seuil de la porte et ferma celle-ci derrière-lui.

Les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter sur mes joues, alors que je me ruai à la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle qui donnait sur la rue du devant de la maison.

J'eus juste le temps de voir la portière avant passager de la voiture noire se fermer, que le véhicule redémarrait. Je ne quittai pas la voiture des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible.

_Je t'aime aussi, grand frère._

Une quinzaine de minutes après le départ d'Emmett, je partie m'installer sur le vieux canapé où je pris un oreiller entre mes bras et le serrait de toutes mes forces, avant de le plaquer sur ma bouche et d'hurler le plus fort possible. Comment ? Comment putain, avait-il bien pu me faire ça ?

Et Antoine ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il protègerait mon frère et le ferait cesser de se droguer ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarquer, en faite, que lui-même se droguait ? Alors il aurait été mal placer de faire arrêter mon frère. Et dire qu'Antoine est le meilleur ami de mon frère... tu parles. Il a deux de plus qu'Emmett et pas plus intelligent finalement. Je me demande comment Antoine est parvenu à aoir le culot de venir le chercher en plus en voiture, devant ma maison ?

Je montai dans ma chambre et sortit mon journal intime de sous mon matelas, pris un stylo de sur mon bureau et commençait à rédiger :

_Cher journal,_

_Emmett est finalement partit. J'ai pensée et espérée qu'il resterait au final... pour moi. Je t'avoue alors que j'ai eue tord et ça fait mal. Ca fait quoi... 30 minutes, voir 45 minutes qu'il n'est plus là, et pourtant, la maison me parait déjà tellement vide. J'avais pris l'habitude de vivre seulement avec lui et son bazard infernale dans presque chacune des pièces de la maison. Ne pas entendre la télé sur son jeux de voiture avec le volume quasi à fond, me manque... je n'aurai jamais pensée dire ça un jour, ou du moins l'écrire. _

_Tu sais avec qui il part je ne sais où ? Avec Antoine. Et ouais, et c'est Antoine également qui conduit, il me déçoit - Emmett m'a dit que c'était Jeff, mais il me prend vraiment pour une imbécile. Jeff a une voiture grise et non noir comme Antoine. _

_Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant ? _

- Fin du Flash Back -

_Comment t'as pu lui faire ça, franchement ? Commençais-je à crier. J'avais confiance en toi, putain ! Tu m'avais promis que si je sortais avec toi, tu l'aiderais à le faire arrêter la drogue, t'avais promis, pas que tu allais l'emmener à New York pour qu'il se défonce encore plus !

A la fin de cette tirade, je m'apprêtai mentalement à recevoir une gifle, mais cela n'arriva pas ; il éclata à la place de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

_Tu es si naïve, Isabella. Ne sais-tu pas que, parfois, certaines promesses sont spécialement faite pour être brisées ?

_T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, tu le sais ça ? Oh oui, probablement, beaucoup ont déjà dû te le dire !

J'hurlai et peut m'importait les corrections dont je serais sujète plus tard. J'avais besoin de me défouler et Antoine était très bien pour ça.

_Edward te retrouvera, Jasper et Emmett aussi et tu vas payer !

Je savais qu'ils feraient tout pour me retrouver, notamment mon chéri et mon grand frère.

Antoine s'avança de moi dangereusement et encra son regard dans le mien. Son visage était si proche du mieux qu'un léger frisson me parcourut, ce qu'Antoine dû s'apercevoir car il sourit.

_Toi, tu fais partie d'une brigade criminelle ? Tu ne sais même pas te défendre... Ils embauches vraiment n'importe qui maintenant.

Je lui cracha à la figure et il recula d'un pas. Il s'essuya le visage visage avec son t-shirt et s'approcha vivement de moi à nouveau, avant de prendre mon visage d'une main et de serrer fortement mon manteau.

_Tu me fais mal, articulais-je difficilement.

Il serra un peu plus fort.

_Ecoute-moi bien, pétasse, car je ne le répèterai pas une deuxième fois : Bien sûr que oui, tes amis te retrouveront, mais tu sais dans quel état ?

Sa pression se fit plus forte et plus douloureuse.

_Tu ne seras que cadavre ; tu seras morte !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

PDV - Bella

" _Tu ne seras que cadavre ; tu seras morte ! _"

Bien des heures étaient passer depuis qu'Antoine m'avait dit ça. Cela avait eue le don de me faire taire et de me faire chialer comme une petite fille. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, avant mon arriver à New York, j'aurai tout fait pour mourir et ainsi rejoindre mes parents. J'avais tenté de me suicider deux fois, peut de temps avant de venir à New York, mais mes deux tentatives avaient été vaines. A présent, je voulais plus que tout vivre. Je sortais avec Edward, j'avais retrouvé mon frère et avait fait la rencontre de personne génial comme Alice, Rosalie et Jasper et si j'étais parvenue à me suicider, jamais je n'aurai pu les connaîtres et apprendre une nouvelle forme d'amour, autre que celle maternelle et paternelle. Bien sûr, j'étais sortie avec Antoine, j'y avais été contrainte, puisque c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il aide mon frère à cesser la drogue. Mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Edward. Avec mon coéquipier, je ressentais des choses, mon coeur se gonflait lorsque je le voyait et lorsqu'il me souriait, des papillons volaient dans mon estomacs lorsqu'il m'embrassait ou me touchait. Edward Cullen me fait ressentir des choses et jamais auparavant je n'avais connue ça.

PDV - Edward

**- 25 Avril - **

Trois semaines et deux jours. Je comptais chaque jours qui passaient, chaque secondes, chaque minutes et chaque heures. Et plus le temps progressait, plus je perdai au sujet de la retrouver un jour. Nous n'avions aucune piste, rien pour nous indiquer où elle pouvait bien ce trouver, excepter peut-être le faite qu'il y a quelques jours, en arrivant au boulot, il y avait une note à mon encontre " _Elle est mienne _". L'équipe avait donc dû se résoudre que je n'avais pas eu tord, au contraire. A présent, la difficulter était savoir qui l'avait kidnapper et où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

PDV - Emmett

**- 29 Avril - **

Je n'étais plus très loin du coin de la rue et je pouvais apercevoir Antoine, mon meilleur ami, vêtu de son éternel sweet à capuche blanc, avec un jean gris. C'était une tenue que je lui avait offert l'année dernière, car je savais qu'il adorait s'habiller de cette manière.

Lorsque je fus arriver à sa hauteur, nous nous serâmes la main amicalement et je remarquai qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil. Pour quel raison ? En ce plein mois d'avril, ce n'était pas le soleil qui dominait aujourd'hui, mais bien une fine pluie.

_Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes de soleil ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous entrions dans le bar.

Pour seule réponse, il abaissa légèrement ses lunettes où je pu facilement apercevoir un cocard à son oeil gauche.

_Que t'ait-il arriver, vieux ? Non d'un chien, le mec qui ta fait ça n'y est pas aller de main morte !

_Deux bieres, dit-il en direction du barman avant de se tourner vers moi : C'est une femme qui ma fait cette connerie et tu vois, ma lèvre ?

Je regardai donc et vis qu'elle était un peu fendue.

_Sacrée gonzesse, rétorquai-je en riant doucement.

_Je l'ai embrasser et elle m'a mordue la lèvre, avant de me foutre un coup de poing dans l'oeil. T'inquiète pas, elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette chienne.

Nous eûmes nos boissons et nous partîmes nous installer plus au fond du bar, où nous prîmes place sur des fauteuils rouges, autour d'une table en bois rectangulaire. Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne dérive sur ma soeur.

_James m'a dit que tu avais retisser des liens avec Isabella.

Il m'énervait à constamment l'appeler Isabella alors qu'elle avait toujours préférée Bella. Mais je préférai me taire.

_Ouais, elle habite en face de chez ton frère, justement. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai sus que Bella avait emménager à New York.

James et Antoine était des frères jumeaux, néanmoins, Antoine avait un visage plus dur que son frangin.

_C'est cool, il faudrait que je la revois, elle m'a manquer aussi tu sais.

Lui et ma soeur étaient sortit ensemble, d'une courte durée, puisque cela n'a été d'actualité que pendant une semaine, car après nous sommes partit pour New York.

_Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ? Je tiens à te mettre au courant : Elle sort avec Edward Cullen.

A l'entente de ce nom, il faillit recracher la biere qu'il avait dans la bouche, avant d'avaler le liquide de travers. Etrangement, on aurait dit que tout cela avait été fait expret, qu'il était déjà au courant de cela. Je décidai de ne pas m'en inquiété, j'avais confiance en Antoine, alors pourquoi me mentirait-il si il était déjà au courant pour Bella et Edward ?

_Sérieux ? Elle sort avec son coéquipier ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'aime plus, je considère Isabella comme ma petite soeur, Man'.

_Comment peux-tu savoir qu'Edward est son coéquipier ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais que Edward est flic ou pas, après le braquage il est partit sans te dire au revoir !

_C'est... C'est James qui me l'a dit, vieux, calme-toi !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirais. Ma réaction avait été un peu excessive, je devais bien l'avouer, mais j'étais à bout depuis des semaines.

_Désoler, ma soeur à été kidnapper et personne ne sait où elle peut bien se trouver, n'y même qui a bien pu faire ça.

Antoine déposa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Isabella est forte, vieux. Vous la retrouverez et elle ira bien, tu verras.

J'autorisai une larme à rouler le long de ma joue droite et bus quelques gorgés de ma boisson pour me donner une contenance.

_Ouais... J'espère que tu as raison, rétorquais-je seulement.

**- 30 Avril -**

Ce matin-là, le réveil fut difficile. C'est la rayon du soleil - qui dominait pour fois la pluie habituelle - qui nous avait réveiller, Antoine et moi, après avoir passer pratiquement la nuit à ce chouter - des petites doses pour moi, contrairement à mon meilleur ami qui s'était vraiment laissé aller.

_Putain, soupira Antoine en se passant une main sur le visage. Ta l'heure ?

_Midi moins dix.

Il jura et se releva rapidement, avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Il revint rapidement dans le salon en poussant un gros soupire.

_Je commençai le boulot à onze heures et puis, James finit à midi e-demi il me semble et il faut pas qu'il nous trouve dans son appart' sinon on va se faire tuer.

_J'habite ici et je ne bosse pas, t'inquiète, va bosser, je m'occupe de tout nettoyé.

_Merci vieux.

Après avoir remis ses chaussures, il quitta l'appartement, alors que je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait mentit. Antoine n'avait jamais travailler de sa vie et je savais qu'il lui restait un peu d'argent du braquage. Et si jamais il avait trouver un travail, il m'en aurait informé. Et il y a une deuxième de louche, que je n'avais pas fait gaffe hier soir : Antoine et James ont beau être frères jumeaux, tout deux se font la gueule car Antoine avait tuer Victoria, la copine de James à l'époque. Et dire que cette Victoria était sortit avec James et Edward Cullen en même temps.

Je quittai l'appartement et prit les escaliers pour aller plus vite. Lorsque je fus en dehors de l'immeuble je regardai à droite et à gauche pour savoir si j'apercevai Antoine, mais aucune trace. Cependant, en regardant au trottoir d'en face, je le vis tourner dans une petite ruelle. Je décidai de le suivre. La route ne fut pas très longue et il ne me remarqua pas - du moins, si il savait qu'il était suivit, il jouait très bien le jeux de celui qui n'avait pas fait gaffe. Mais il était encore ben défoncer, donc pour moi, il serait incapable de remarquer ma présence.

Il entra dans un vieux bâtiment entièrement délavé et emprunta les escaliers qui descendait. Je le suivait toujours sans aucun bruit et je le vis pousser une grande porte, avant de l'entendre pousser un crit de rage. Je pris la décision de rester derrière la porte. Je l'entendis jurer plusieurs fois, avant d'entendre un fracas, comme-ci il avait balancer quelque chose au sol, puis plus rien. J'eu envis d'aller voir, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler, il semblait au téléphone.

_Où est-elle, putain ?... Que je me calme ? Je m'absente une nuit, et lorsque je revient, hop, plus personne ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?... Pas assez compétent ?... Je la veux !... Je t'ai dis que j'étais capable de m'en occuper !... Elle et moi avons tisser de bons liens à présent... Si tu l'as tue je... C'est moi qui m'occupera de ça, compris ?... Oui, je sais que c'est toi le chef... Bien sûr que non, moi, prendre de la drogue ?... Tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêter depuis des mois...

Je décidai de quitter ce bâtiment pour aller voir Edward. Toute cette histoire était louche, et malgré que je me disais qu'Antoine était mon meilleur ami et que jamais il ne serait capable de faire du mal à ma soeur, une chose au fond de moi me disait qu'Antoine n'était pas si innocent que ça dans l'histoire.


End file.
